Fate of Demons
by FCY Warrior
Summary: Everyone knows about the story of the child who endured, with a smile on his face, whatever came his way. And went onto engravng his name writing into the history books. The child of prophecy. But what if the child did not have the strength to endure? What if the child never became a shinobi? What if the child never became part of Konoha? Find out
1. Outcast

**AN:** I have been thinking of writing this up for a while now, and so, like many other fellow writers, I have decided to try my luck. I mean what could possibly go wrong? Inspired by neglect fics in and around floating around fanfiction. By the way, this will be the last AU and the start of this chapter, with exception of the epilogue, yes there will be an epilogue.

 **WARNING:** The story will start off with a dark Naruto, so if you cannot stand those kinds of fics, I advise you to turn back and stay away from this fic. But the main difference against similar iterations from other authors is this Naruto will head towards a more canon Naruto as the fic continues.

 **PAIRING:** I have already selected a pairing for this story, but I have decided to not reveal it just yet. The sole reason for this is because I want to see what ridiculous pairings you (the readers) can come up with. All I have to say on the matter is that it is an underrated pairing. Pairings to be released in the 4th or 5th chapter. (Advanced apology to those who started following me later and Hello! from the past.) Whilst pairings could be an incongruent ingredient to successful fics for some, I sincerely hope you enjoy my story, regardless of that. I would appreciate it greatly.

Also, massive thanks to Portgas D megu, Ancient Sith Tulak Hord and inthenameofthe king999 for having followed me just after reading my profile. I hope I do not disappoint.

If you have any interesting ideas that have any relevance to my fic that you think could be implemented into my fic, PM me and I'll think about them. I'll try my utmost to respond to all of them at the end of each chapter.

And lastly, review to share your thoughts on my story. Whether it be flames or a single word of encouragement, any review will be helpful. Constructive criticism will always be appreciated. And hopefully, you have something to look forward to this year.

I have wasted enough of your time already so enjoy!

 **P.S**. I will be trying to update every month. Don't quote me on that though.

 **PUBLISHED** : 10 OCT 2018

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The Fate of Demons

By FCY Warrior

Outcast

* * *

As the sun settled behind the eternal horizon, the overhanging sky began succumbing into darkness, the bright yellows and oranges forcefully dissolving into colder, contrasting tones of violet and indigo. Birds returned to their nests, feeding their little ones whatever scrumptious food they had found in their day, and began preparing for the evening ahead. The wind whistled past trees, leaving a rustle of swirling autumn leaves in their wake, whilst navigating their way to areas unknown to mankind. Soon enough, radiant stars could be seen plastered to the sky, marking the end of another day's afternoon and retreat into its evening.

Life amongst animals soon dying to a silent peace, most not being able to function in the precarious conditions of the dark, the world quietened to an ambient peace. However, life amongst humans was far from peaceful in this particular day, some as far as to say it was anything but.

A boy gazed up towards the limitless sky, a pair of navy blue eyes twinkling in the rays of the stars, admiring the radiance of the stars above his head.

Every night, stars would descend upon the skies and shine ever so brightly, giving hope to so many children, orphanage or not, around the world. They would whisper freely whatever dreams, thoughts and ideas roamed their minds, feeling as though the stars would listen. And they did listen, at least for him they did.

He wondered on how it felt to be one.

They always seemed so... bright. So... carefree. So... forgiving. He would stretch his arm every night, palm facing the blaring sky, and lunge unexpectedly, praying he had caught one off-guard. Surprise is the best way to capture, he had once heard. But, it didn't matter whether he was on a sheltered rooftop immune to the bustle of rural life or on the solid grounds of the village open to the shouts and screams, the stars always eluded his touch as though he was death itself. He hoped, to one day, grasp one between his fingers. That was a promise.

Today though, the stars didn't shine with their usual warmth. They weren't listening.

A resigned breath escaped his lips, forming a cloud of rising, warm air that momentarily eclipsed his vision. Momentarily, he could only distinguish the soft under glow of the lanterns creeping over the edge of the puff of vapour. Eyes still fixated on the star's position, he wondered if something was off. If he was forgetting something. Then as quick as it appeared into existence, the haze dissipated through the air, the gentle breeze aiding along in its movement. The boy appeared startled, as if he had come out from a dream sequence, but quickly recovered, blinking repeatedly to diffuse the haze and confusion in his vision.

His eyes were drawn out from the beauty of nature above, to the lanterns adorned atop of shops, as their lighting overpowered that of the stars. Slowly, music and cries of enjoyment faded into his ears. Cheers of celebration resonated throughout the surrounding walls.

Startled, he glanced at the direction of the sound. Why are they happy? Then back at the stars. His still outstretched arm receded back to the side of his body and onto the grainy and hard surface of the pavement. He forced his eyes shut, wishing he could stop the piercing ring that echoed his mind. His brain hurt. His eyes burned. His will diminished a little. Soon though, the ring faded from his ears and he felt something new.

A sensation. A sensation, which for some reason, eased his lips into a small, serene smile. Not a usual smile however, but one instead laced with sorrow and anguish. A smile that showed the hardships of life to anyone who saw it. For a moment in time, he felt free. Like a bird in the sky. Like a star in space.

Today is the day.

Where freedom will finally acclaim him. He looked up, gazing into the stars above and sent one last resigning smile to the fate cursed him for so long.

You win.

Using his arms as leverage to get up, he willed his muscles to move, almost immediately regretting it as a flare of pain shot through his spine and lower bones, causing him to lose balance and start falling towards his right. His right had always been his weaker side, he didn't know why, but it was always the case. So I'm falling again? He drew his eyes to a close and stiffened his right side, preparing for the damage. And waited for the contact that would inevitably come.

Thankfully for his body, the connection never come, as any further damage would put him in a pain induced coma, yet he had to wonder as to why. Did someone save him? If they did, he didn't sense any foreign touch. Was his saviour a ghost? Are ghosts as bad as they make them out to be?

Curiosity and a slice of gratitude overtook him and when he lifted his eyelids, he was surprised at the force holding his weight. Said force was his left arm, but that was not all. Vivid red energy surrounded his arm, and was encapsulated at its colour and power it radiated. Like a star.

He took a closer look at the energy. It looked like… like a star! The fierce colours mirrored that of a star's. It gave him power by looking at it, just like a star. So had he done it? Had he finally caught a star? But when? The power felt too good, it was like a warm blanket was wrapped around his whole frame. He couldn't think straight. He was losing himself. Unfortunately for him, the energy soon subsided, leaving nothing to indicate that its presence was ever there, and with that, the feeling left him, just like everything else that entered his life. Though not without a message.

To do _it_.

Now out of the obscurity of the shadows, the demeanour of the child, could be clearly seen. He wore a black pair of pants, a similar shade of black to the shadows from which he emerged from. His shirt appeared to be past its expiration date and massively oversize, hung over his frail torso, sporting a multitude of holes varying in size. He had spiky, blond hair with a pair of bangs framing either side of his face along with cerulean, yet lifeless eyes which seemed to radiate loneliness.

Seconds passed by as he stood up, raindrops hitting his frame. Hesitation overcame him. Self-doubt clouded his motives. Something inside him told him to fight it. Fight what?

Tilting his head backwards, he gazed at the boundless canvas of stars once again for reassurance. For guidance. For a sign. _**Yes. Yes, you are.**_

A renewed strength surged through his veins as he gazed at the stars - and listened to the voice - and with its power he forced his right leg forward. A step. He wobbled upon the touch of the hard surface meeting his worn-out sandals, but soon, the boy regained some composure and forced his left foot ahead. He took another step. He felt as though he was carrying lead bands on his ankles, yet its weight was lifting each time he took a step. So, he took another. And another. By every step and for every metre he advanced, he felt a tinge of confidence ignite within him, growing larger with every second. I can do this. His stumbling walk shortly evolved into a quick dash though the garbage of the alleyway and made his way towards the light. Emerging from the alley, a barrage of negative emotions clashed against him.

Hatred. Death. Fear.

Emotions, which in no matter the circumstance would invoke a sliver of doubt within the strongest of people. It scared them. Because only then, they would realise whether their cause was correct or not. Only then people's true intentions came out. He held no feelings. He held nothing. He was worthless.

Turning his head, nearby residents were intently eying his face, mentally seeking their stares could send the boy to hell. Others were readying themselves to play another round of chase the fox. Their oppressing glares and hateful emotions diminishing the boy's built up strength slightly, though now resolve edged him on. He had to remind himself. They are human, I'm not.

It had once been terrifying for him, watching these residents of Konoha racing toward him like a pack of moths circulated around a fire, to finish 'what the Yondaime had started'. He had no idea what a Yondaime was or where this Konoha place was but then again, he never knew anything. He grew accustomed at the act. He welcomed the hateful glares as though it was part of him. And he learned to accept them.

The villagers named him Kyuubi.

Apparently, its meaning is that of a demon. Maybe he was. However, to him, it held no meaning. He had always refrained and ignored whatever these people threw at him. But now he felt free. Awake. New. After all, he was grateful that he had a name.

Kyuubi.

Something not human.

He was grateful for the name. It kindled a warm feeling every time someone would say it. It meant that they acknowledged and liked him, right? He wondered whether that was the feeling that kids felt after being called by their family. Maybe the villagers were his family.

But if they were his family, wouldn't they look after, feed and nurture him? He never did understand why they loathed him, why they chased him, why they had brought him countless times within inches of death and not finished the job. If they were a loving family they would have wanted him to be happy, right? To be free and joyful? So why didn't fulfil their wishes and do so?

Maybe today, their wish would become a reality.

But he didn't need to understand anymore. Everything would be over in a couple of hours. Hopefully.

He glanced back and saw said villagers breaking out of their celebrations and paced after him. Adrenaline flooded his system. He would wait. Let them get closer. They were doing so by the second. And then he would wait some more, with a smile on his face as he departed to the afterlife. But as he peered towards them, his face scrunched into bewilderment, which served to fluster the audience for a second.

"What? Are you confused demon? Because you sure won't be when we kill you once and for all today!" The lead villager chanted, bringing the group out of their stupor and wear those familiar malicious grins they always wear, weapons glinting mischievously in the faint glow of the lanterns.

However, he wasn't listening. This is not enough. He needed more.

Not even with that thought finished, he swiftly broke into a run, leading a pack of lions demanding his head close in tow, having one destination already in mind.

Konoha Central Square

He took the side routes to the centre of the village rather than the central routes, as less people would be there to witness his plan. And plus, a runner who attracted dozens of villages was bound to pull in some of those ANBU.

As he raced through the cramped side streets to the Square, he ignored the violated walls to his sides, which in the lighting of lanterns seemed to be written in paint, but as its musk entered his nose, realisation dawned on him. He knew what that smell was. He knew because he had smelled it before. It was the symbol of death. … Something stirred inside him. It was that feeling again. Freedom. He was getting closer. A sinister smile swelled on his face.

 **5th Anniversary of Kyuubi's Death**

Oh

The fire inside him dwindled slightly.

I am five years old.

Didn't humans call this a birthday?

He did not understand why this day was so special to humans. To him it was a day to forget. He assumed that everyone's birthday was like his. But how wrong was he? He would watch from the shadows, families would be shouting cries of celebration and young humans would be running around with a cake in their mouths. What a waste of food, was the first thought that came into his mind as he saw the crumbles falling from their ecstatic mouths onto the dirty pavement. But that didn't compare to the look on their faces as they laughed and cried over the care they received. They felt loved.

"So, it is probably fitting you die today, demon." A villager voiced manically, followed by the laughs of some crazed villagers behind him.

Of course, he thought, this is true love.

"You can't even catch me. How are you going to kill me?"

He thought that that's how love works. Someone chased someone else, calling out cries of lovable names, both running around with smiles on their faces. He had a smile on his face. They had a smile on their faces. The villagers were chasing him. It even looked the same - albeit without the weapons in their hands. So, what was the difference?

Predictably, scowls deepened, and smiles widened amongst the pack. Teeth stuck out like fangs and eyes pierced like wolves in the darkness of the night. They looked like they really wanted to kill him. He smiled. They looked like they finally wanted to grant him his wish.

He didn't have time for that though. He was still running and had to concentrate. He couldn't afford to mess up. His bones were grinding against the little muscle he had left, so much so that he felt they were about to fall off. Just… a bit… longer.

His pace slowed. Their pace hastened.

There were two metal waste bins ahead of him. He ran straight through them. Agony flared through his legs. He knew he was getting closer. He had to be. A light shone at the end of the alley and with a lacklustre jump, thrust his body towards it.

He emerged out of the alleyway in a daze. Emotions of displeasure clashed against the drive to do what he wanted to do. He forgot where he was. He didn't know where he was. Then he looked at the confused faces of the people around him and remembered where. And that he was also was in mid-air. He landed however, ignoring the ache and strain in his ankles and forged on.

To a casual onlooker, this might seem like a normal occurrence, though what ensued wasn't. A group of 20 to 30 people bathed in garbage clattered out of the avenue, weapons raised above their heads and roaring obscene cries about the boy. A look of solidarity passed over a few whilst irritation passed over most. Smiles curled their faces. And with that came hatred.

A few more joined in. But still not enough. And on top of that, it hurt. A lot. Every step he took felt heavier than the last. He could barely keep his eyelids open now. His arms were limp by his side and he couldn't afford to move them if this was his last act. He didn't have enough energy to make it to the Square, he thought. This will do. He glanced behind him.

The mob was still there. There was still some hope. One last push. He veered into an alleyway to the right of him and thrust his legs into the air. His feet landed awkwardly, and he felt his ankle crack. Regaining some balance with his other leg, he dragged himself deeper into the alleyway, away from the light. His other foot gave out soon enough upon excess pressure, causing his body to hit the cold road. He rasped for breath. Just a little more.

His legs were dead, but that didn't mean that his arms were too. He hurled his arms forward and forced his body over them. His right arm gave way and with one last move he tossed his left arm forward. Dragging his torso up, he heard a load crunch. A pain seared throughout his body not long after. He forced his eyes shut, as a tear escaped his eyes. He looked up. A man's foot was crushing his left wrist. So... this is my end.

"I got him cripppled.", the man glared at him momentarily before guiding his voice to the exit, "Now quickly finish the job before the ANBU get here." the voice above him hissed.

So, a runner caught up to him, huh?

The voice echoed through the walls and soon enough, the marching of the mob got louder and louder. Time slowed, as villagers, residents and people alike neared his vulnerable self. He could feel their hate, their despise, for him. He could hear the cries of revenge and vengeance. He could see the specks of colours hovering above him.

His energy was fading away rapidly, he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes open much longer. He inhaled the aroma of dirt and garbage, felt the hard, grainy surface of the floor and tasted the familiar liquid that erupted from his mouth, for the last time.

Maybe today, freedom will overcome him.

His vision blurring, a smile etched onto his countenance.

Maybe today was the day he would finally meet his parents.

His body limped onto the ground.

And just maybe, just maybe, today was the day he became a star.

* * *

 _You were not expecting me, and I wasn't sure I expected you._

 _When I came into this world, I wasn't sure about what you were. I refrained from you, because like everyone else, I was scared of change._

 _When I understood you, my life seemed worth something._

 _When I barely knew how to walk, I crawled towards you, your secrets alluring, without knowing anything about you._

 _I have seen you change, whether it be good or bad. Every time I feel like crying, I feel your warm embrace wrapping around me, your energy. There is nothing like it._

 _But today, when your warm embrace feels a little more than a numb arm, I feel it is the right time to say sorry. And today, this is how I want to remember you._

 _I can only be grateful to you for sharing memories with me, for having introduced to me so many feelings and lessons, and for having been with me._

 _And as I come to the end of my journey with you, I realise I'm not scared of change either._

 _Because I know you love me. And be certain that I love you too._

 _Goodbye._


	2. Resolve

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The Fate of Demons

By FCY Warrior

Resolve

* * *

Kakashi was a realist. The biggest of his generation. He had been from the days of Genin right up to ANBU. Even back when they were still a team, Obito had told him to 'shove the sharpest kunai you can find right up your arse' after hearing the nonsense that spouted out of his mouth.

Sensei appeared impressed at his skill level at such a young age, but Kakashi always had a sinking suspicion that he was, in fact, disappointed in him. A pair of pitiful navy eyes told him such story. At the time, he didn't understand why. Though in his time at ANBU, he learned the importance of having an optimistic comrade by your side. Someone like Obito or Rin; maybe even Minato sensei.

It seemed that he was completely alone in this world.

That it was just him and his mind. Together.

Forever.

But then he realised that he wasn't. He still had Minato-sensei. As long as he stood by his side, he would not pull himself into depression.

By the time he had come to this realisation, it was too late. In a blink of an eye, half of the village had been annihilated, along with the shreds of hope still lingering in his heart.

He still remembered his robe flailing in the wind as he passed him to encounter the nine-tails. He remembered sticking his arm out to stop him. From leaving the village. From leaving him. He remembered standing in front of his grave at the funeral, ahead of anyone else.

A pang of remorse phased through him as he looked at the lifeless body of their leader. He wasn't even able to congratulate his sensei for becoming Hokage.

Kakashi continued a changed man after that day, delving further and colder into assassination missions. Desperate to forget. Obito. Rin. Minato-sensei.

Until one day.

He was returning from an intel gathering mission set by the Hokage, each mission was as anxious and nerve-racking as the last. Just thinking of it made him want to lie in bed for the whole of eternity. His legs though had other ideas, as he soon found himself at the memorial.

It had become more like a habit. ANBU Black Ops procedures required active personnel to pay respects to departed souls. Though he was certain they didn't mean as frequently as him. Whenever he had found himself with a shred of time, he remembered himself in front of the prestigious plaque. Today seemed like any other, but he was to be mistaken.

He squinted over all the names engraved onto the rectangular stone plaque. Resentment. Agony. Anguish. In every name and every row. His gaze peered over to a peculiar area, where the rest of his team lay. Their names had been engraved together in a confined area which could be seen from a couple of metres away. The names... they were a constant reminder of what he had failed to do.

Musing away his emotions, his eyes fixed onto a particular name. Minato Namikaze . A gear turned and clicked in place. Kushina-sama... had been... pregnant. With Naruto.

Another gear turned. So that meant that Naruto was out there.

Somewhere.

With no one to care of him.

What had he been doing all this fucking time?! He had left sensei's child for dead and failed as a student. But that didn't mean more lives would have to suffer because of him, right?

He looked up at the sky. Stars were glowing on the darkness of the early evening. 7 pm. With a heavy sigh, he flashed away.

"I apologise sir, could you repeat that?"

Kakashi stood in the middle of the room, in a half crouching position with his body hunkering over his right leg which was sprouted up for his right arm, clad in traditional ANBU attire.

A resigned breath escaped his lips "Do NOT approach Naruto, Inu. Do I make myself clear?" The Third affirmed, his back looming over him, his gaze peering out to the clouds that had formed shortly after his arrival.

If he thought his ears were deceiving him the first time, he was sure of what had just come out of The Third's mouth was real. Too real. It felt as though Kakashi was meeting his younger, colder self.

"May I know why, Hokage-sama?", he inquired. He would adopt him and protect him, something others had failed to do. There was no flaw in his line of action.

"If you were to do so, you would be positioning him as a prime target. Spies within the village would relay the gathered intel to their respective villages, giving them a way to exploit us. That would lead to further friction between nations and more needless lives being lost."

The Third it made it sound as though it was a disaster waiting to happen. Though he understood the circumstances as to why that was the case, since he has a village to protect, couldn't he be a bit more considerate towards Naruto's feelings? The kid's probably been through a lot, and he knew that he had no right to try and help him. But he had to at least try.

"Additionally, following the circumstances of the Fourth, I would like him to be kept away from any ninja intervention.", his gaze still fixed on the clouds, "And besides the only people who know about his case are the ANBU, the Elders and myself."

"I beg to differ. You fully know the extent of their mischievousness, yet you do not do anything about it." Rage added itself. "These people can barely keep their mouths shut, let alone keep a secret."

"He is out there, famished and vulnerable, with a village breathing down his neck. All his life he has known nothing but hate and solitude." His rage subsided. "Is it not it fair that he experiences something other than hatred?"

"Inu", the Hokage's shoulders relaxed, "he's been placed in the orphanage, and is under the supervision of the care lady."

There it was again. Another excuse.

"Hokage-sama", he interjected, "with all your respect, you and I both know that she despises Naruto. Her hate encourages the other children to act like her. In fact, Tenzo even tells me how she allows kids his age to-"

SLAM. An intense wave of killer intent washed over him. Kakashi forcefully his head up. He had created a crater on the table, splinters of wood flying out on impact. The Third pierced his eyes. "Enough Kakashi. We have gone over this. He is in adequate condition and that is final." he stated, ending the conversation instantly. Killer instinct subsided soon after.

His body numbed all over. The armour around his torso tightened. Does the Third also hate Naruto for what he is, like the villagers? Does he blame him for sensei's death? Adrift in his thoughts, he didn't realise was staring at a large wooden door until he regained control.

His hand outstretched towards the door knob, before a thought reverberated through his being.

"You shouldn't have become Hokage." Unable to quieten his disdain, he slammed the door.

The swift footsteps of above him raced across into the room.

He didn't care anymore. They could be plotting to kill him for all he knew. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. Naruto, where are you?

* * *

"I apologise sir, could you repeat that?"

Hiruzen could see the tiredness engraved in the ANBU-clad ninja's posture. Shoulders looked slightly slumped, load supported by his slightly quivering arm, mask covering more of his face than usual to hide the bags that had set below his eyes.

He should have probably cleansed himself before coming to him, but he could see the urgency and restlessness within his posture. It was cruel, becoming ANBU captain at such a young age. With it came moments of delusion and loneliness. It hurt him to be the one to bring him out of the delusion.

"May I know why, Hokage-sama?"

He knew what Kakashi had gone through and distancing him from a close member of his family may not be a good idea, but he had to think of the village first. The village that all the earlier Hokage had strived to preserve. For him it was a simple choice.

"I beg to differ. You fully know the extent of their mischievousness, yet you do not do anything about it." Kakashi's tone aggravated. "These people can barely keep their mouths shut, let alone keep a secret."

It seemed that to him, it wasn't.

"He is out there, famished and vulnerable, with a village breathing down his neck. All his life he has known nothing but hate and solitude." His rage subsided. "Is it not it fair that he experiences something other than hatred?"

The tension was overwhelming. He had to do something. He needed time to think.

"...Tenzo even told me how she allows kids his age to-" Quiet

It had been said before he knew it.

Silence ensued.

Kakashi pulled himself up from his crouched position, hair obscuring his eyes. His frame turned, and his legs carried him towards the exit. He paused, his hand in mid-air, and veered his eyes toward him. He shivered at the coldness of his gaze.

"You shouldn't have become Hokage."

A slam rang through his brain, and his rational train of thought returned. His eyes averted from the place Kakashi's black cold eye had been and focused on the place Kakashi had been, before plopping down on his chair.

Slumping on his chair, he raised his arm, palm facing the window. The 3 ANBU that had entered the room readying themselves to stop the grey-hired ninja stopped upon seeing the arm raised up and paused, as if asking the silent question of 'Are you sure?'. Seeing no more input from their leader, they returned to their positions.

Bringing his arms up to massage his temples, thoughts of Naruto and his whereabouts clouded his thoughts. Gazing out of the panel of windows, he looked to the sky. Clouds were compressing into larger ones, obscuring the stars above. 'Where did I go wrong Biwako?'

* * *

He was going to find him himself. That's what he told himself after exiting the building. Looking back to see the building one last time before departing, he peered into the rectangular window of the main room where he had just been. From his viewpoint, all he could see was the dimly lit ceiling of the room, as the building towered over him. Almost as if challenging to break his resolve.

Daring him to break the rules.

A drop violated the screen.

Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.

Another drop.

He lifted his head up to the sky. He had to find him fast, it would not be long until rain would come. Starting his search for the lost boy, he failed to notice the pair of aged eyes looking at him from above.

How long had he been searching? He didn't know.

Probably, an hour without fail. Light glimmered against the rain drops that had settled onto surfaces, as sounds of joy reached his ears. No explanation was needed as to why that was the case.

Every ninja knew why.

From missions outside of the village, he realised this was common treatment of the holders of the tailed beasts. They were usually perceived as demons, the general public never really knowing the depths of information. Most assumed, no one thought.

Gliding between rooftops, a scowl deepened on his face. He had searched everywhere he could possibly be, yet there was no trace of his him. His blond hair should distinguish him from the rest of the village, whose hair is most likely a light chestnut or a jet-black shade.

Yet, he came up with a blank. An idea popped into his head. Why didn't he think of this before? Biting his skin off, blood oozed out of the wound. He smeared it onto his left hand and weaved some hand signs. " **Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique."**

"Yo!" A brief stint of surprise appeared on his summoner's face before composing himself. Upon seeing Kakashi's distressed face, he allowed him to speak.

"Biscuit, I need you to track down Naruto." He looked straight at him in the eyes.

His voice sounded raspy, as if he hadn't had a glass of water in a couple of hours. He looked a complete mess, Biscuit noticed, but decided not to push it any further. Besides, his everyday summon is Pakkun, so he wasn't going to let this opportunity slide. But he had to wonder: why?

"Okay, but I require his scent to locate him, and besides it's raining. Even if there was a scent, it would have most likely disappeared by now." He demonstrated by lifting his paw, catching some raindrops and washing away some of the dirt that had gathered when he stepped on the rooftop.

That's when he realised. He had no leads on Naruto. He punched the rooftop in anger. He should have thought about this sooner. Looking around the area, he located a cracked wall in the shape of a punch just ahead of him in an alleyway.

That punch... no one has that kind of power. The scent of malice reached his nose. The Nine Tails. Could it have taken control of Naruto? Does he still have control of him?

"Biscuit there" He pointed at the area only to notice the light-coloured canine not there. He looked again at the peculiar area. Biscuit was on the way there.

A small grin appeared on his face. Kakashi, he told himself, you're becoming unintelligent.

He soon got his feet moving and caught up with the astute dog.

He landed next to the dog, inspecting the impact. "The scent is recent, maybe from about 1 or 2 hours ago. I can smell demonic chakra, I'm sure you can too." He took another sniff. "The demonic chakra over-runs the subtle hints of soft natured chakra, most likely from Naruto." he pointed towards the thin spills of blood splattered across the ground. "That blood trace also smells like the chakra. "

"Can you find him?" He queried, focusing on the rupture, and then the hound.

"We cannot waste time talking Kakashi!" Although Kakashi is a veteran ANBU, signs of fragility and fractures in his mental state surfaced during the past minutes, he noticed. He had seen very little of such occurrence during his time as his second summon. And he had to wonder, was he still the boy he had met all those years ago? He would talk to Pakkun later.

"Follow me."

A few minutes of anxiety ensued. Kakashi pursued the hound through streets and alleyways, wondering on the condition of his sensei's son. Biscuit would swerve to the right or left, into alleyways and avenues. Kakashi deduced the boy had this planned, to deliberately make him hard to find.

Another turn. This time, rather than a few perplexed faces and clear road ahead, they encountered a mob, weapons bathed in blood with wide grins stretching along their faces.

" -inally got what it deserved." He appeared to be leader of the group. "He will not get up any time soon. Hahaha!"

"Whadaya' say? Let's get a drink in celebration of the death of the dem-" The follower's head was severed of his body, killing the man instantly. His eyes were still open in shock at what had just transpired.

Their eyes widened eyes in shock. Those who were unfortunate enough to notice, saw a blur of black and grey. Weapons stuck out in all directions, big or small, with no perception of the location of their enemy. Beads of sweat raced down their faces as they waited for their killer to show himself.

"Hey!" A drunk person, who appeared to have heavily drunk, funnelled his way to the front from the back of the pack.

He looked down at the head. "Hey! Wha' de hell!" He picked the head up, ignoring the pool of blood below him. "We wer just gonna go out to drin-" The two heads bounced on the ground.

The leader stepped forward. "Whoever is out there come out!" His voice was shaking with fear but was masked well under a layer of despise. His katana was held out in front of him, in a manner which would pierce anyone's heart who would step in front of him.

The white haired ANBU landed ahead of him. He kicked him in the leg faster than the casual civilian eye could see, loosening his grip slightly. The ANBU followed through by kicking the weapon away, embedding it within inches of another civilian's throat. His gaze returned to the elite ninja for a moment, before noticing the withdrawal of air from his lungs.

"Where's the demon you speak of, civilian?" He spoke in a controlled, oppressive manner as his hand constricted around his throat when he said the word demon. That meant that he hated him too? Then why was he doing this?

His vision was blurring as the lack of oxygen was getting to him. He forced his eyes to focus on the ANBU. "First... let me... go..." The ANBU considered for quite a long time, his mask still facing him like pray. He was going to die. Then at the last moment, air returned into his lungs.

"If you hate him too, why don't you join us? I'll let it pass, a today is a day to be remembered as the day the demon died." The civilian took a swing of alcohol from the drink. Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly. "I will not ask again." He unscathed his tantō.

He didn't have time for this. The ANBU phased away from his sight, before the civilian felt a blade to his neck. "Where is he?" The voice behind him was cold and level, inserting fear into the man. "Th-the alley, th-third to the right, on your l-left. Why do yo-you-?" The leader stammered before his life was no more.

The followers' eyes widened at the sight of their deceased leader, and some prepared to attack the ANBU. They were going to honour the saviour of the village. That thought quickly dispersed when the ANBU captain turned and levelled a stone face to them. They froze. What is this? Some questioned. The urge of death intensified... as though... they would not be living for much longer. The fear was not excruciating but challenging, just so that their eyes were rigid in that position. Their pupils were frozen in place.

Then, in an instant, he was gone. The feeling receded and they were able to move. The intelligent cowered for their lives, they knew who this man was, whilst the ignorant remained in position, intent on facing off with the dog masked ANBU. A pity they wouldn't be able to make it very far.

Blood splattered everywhere as bodies fell to the ground one by one. Slashes, stabs and gashed across the bodies. Every vital point for a quick and easy death. Chunin and Jonin patrolling the area saw nothing but a mismatched massacre. An ANBU versus a mob of civilians. There was no chance.

This would later go down as one of the worst slaughters in the village's in history. Neighbouring nations queried the leaf's safety over civilians. Some questioned his loyalty to the village. Others questioned his mental well-being. His reasoning?

 _ANBU BLACK OPS ACT._

 _Protocol #196. Those involved in the tormenting of a jinchuriki belonging to the leaf of the village are to be executed immediately, provided there is enough evidence for the act._

They broke the Third's law.

* * *

 **AN** : 6 favorites, 7 follows and 91 views and counting.

I'll keep on referring to those numbers as a source of encouragement. That's just the way I am, the higher the numbers the happier I get.

This is was not the full chapter. I just felt as though it was a good ending point for now.

Thank you for being my first reviewer, Maxine, on my first ever fanfiction. It really does motivate to keep on writing. (On the topic of motivation, thanks to geardagum for his comment) Onto your review, well, I know it was harsh, but it had to be. Naruto being an orphan, a hated one at that, should have surely gone into depression, and I felt as though the anime didn't include capture those scenes - probably due to its worldwide tag of 'family friendly' content- so I felt like writing my own version with a few twists. Hope you will enjoy the events I have planned.


	3. Author Notes

I'm sorry. I truly am.

Now, by those words, you would expect out of two reactions. One could be, thinking that I will abandon this story, raging up to the point where you smash your mobile device, throw it outside your house and cry to yourself in a corner that your favourite story is gone. Or the second could be that you simply shrug and continue as if nothing happened. If that's you, shame on you.

On a more realistic note, today I checked my story to see how it was coping in the muddle of other published fics from other authors. I was midly surprised to see it has 11 favourites and 16 followers. To each and every single one of you who have bothered to do that, I am grateful. Truth be told, this kinda gave me a big boost in confidence, but my decision was made a long time before I wrote this.

What is my decision you may be asking?

No, I will not be abandoning this fic. I expressed my total hatred for those in my profile and I would hate myself if I abandoned the very first story I wrote.

Rather, I will continue on with this story but chapters will come out even slower than expected as college is being a pain in the backside. High expected grades do not help my cause either. So regrettably, that will mean no more 1 month updates.

Going on this journey has humbled me. Writing is so much harder when you have to intertwine it into your life, especially when you want to do well in both. And so, my respect for fanfiction writers, Yojimbra being one that springs to mind, have increased.

On a different note, I do have other one shots and little stories apart from this one in the making, so if you can be bothered to still continue supporting a couch like me, that will be awesome.

Goodbye,

Hopefully not forever.


End file.
